Momentos
by Nah Potter
Summary: Gestos e palavras marcam nossas vidas em questões de segundos. E são nesses momentos que percebemos que a vida tem seu sentido e essência. [JL]


**Momentos:**

**Sinopse: **Gestos e palavras marcam nossas vidas em questões de segundos. E são nesses momentos que percebemos que a vida tem seu sentido e essência. J/L

**Disclaimer: **Se Harry Potter e cia me pertencessem eu estaria terminando o sétimo livro e não aqui Oo.

**N/A: **Um surto. Um sonho. Uma vontade. Uma noite. É isso que eu juntei para escrever isso daqui. São momentos aleatórios de vida de James e Lily, sem uma ordem. Palavras soltas na minha mente se juntaram, e fiz essa mistura de historias que seriam muito curtas se ficassem sozinhas.

Vai se aventurar?

* * *

- Bom dia, flor. Já tá melhor?

- Aham. Mas a Madame Pomfrey não quer me deixar sair daqui.

- Eu trouxe uma coisa para melhorar seu humor- ele sorria, _daquele _jeito só seu, quando entregou o embrulho de papel prateado a Lily.

- Chocolate? Jay, você NÃO existe.

- Eu sei.

- Seu ego também não.

Riram. E beijaram-se. Um pigarro distante tentou afastá-los, mas não teve sucesso.

Alguns minutos depois, boa parte do primeiro andar ouvia os gritos enfurecidos da enfermeira para um certo maroto.

XXXX

- James?

- Huuum?

- Está frio. Me abraça?

Ele sorriu. Passou os braços pela cintura da noiva e puxou as cobertas um pouco mais para cima. E deixou que uma de suas mãos se perdesse naquela imensidão de fios ruivos.

- Adoro quando você mexe no meu cabelo.

- E eu adoro você.

Beijaram-se. Não havia mais frio. Agora eram apenas ela e ele. E assim seria. Sempre.

XXXX

- Como você me agüenta, Lil?

- Não sei. Talvez por que eu te amo?

- Então. Por quanto tempo você acha que você vai conseguir?

- Sei lá. Por quê?

- Porque eu quero que você passe a vida inteira comigo.

Silêncio.

Um olhar de dúvida da parte dela

E um sorriso da dele.

- Casa comigo?

A boca aberta. Um sorriso. E um SIM bem grande. Junto com uma felicidade enorme.

XXXX

- Aceito.

As lágrimas o os sorrisos brilharam no rosto na maioria dos convidados.

E ali, naquele momento, ambos sabiam que haviam dito "sim" pra melhor coisa de suas vidas:o amor.

A troca das alianças foi rápida.

- Eu amo você – murmurou

- Eu também – Ela sorria como nunca ao ajeitar o vestido para sair da pequena igreja onde a celebração do casamento ocorrera, de forma simples, mas que em cada detalhe mostrava a imensidão do sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.

XXXX

Acordou assustada. Suava frio e tremia descontroladamente. Passou a mão na cama. Vazia.

- James? – chamou baixinho. Não houve resposta.- James? Onde você está? James? – o desespero tomava conta de si.Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.- JAMES?

- To aqui.- estava mal humorado. Haviam tido uma briga feia antes de dormir, e ele acordara alguns minutos antes para usar o banheiro. Assustou-se ao vê-la chorar abraçada aos joelhos.- O que aconteceu?

Sentou-se na cama e passou os braços pelos frágeis ombros dela.

Ela virou-se e abraçou-o, forte.

- Você..n-n-no chão..m-m-orto, cheio de s-sangue. Ai, James foi h-horrível.

- Foi um só sonho ruim, meu anjo.Calma, ta? Eu vou pegar um copo d'água.

-Não me deixe sozinha, por favor!

- Não vou deixar. To aqui. Sempre.

Ela deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Te amo.

- Eu também. E muito.

- Muito.

XXXX

- Hoje é seu dia de fazer o Harry parar de chorar, bebê.- sua voz saiu embargada pelo sono. Quatro e quarenta e sete.

- Jura? Ontem também era.

- Ah, James. Por favor?!

Ele levantou relutante. Abaixou e beijou de leve o rosto de sua mulher. Coçou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, lutando para se manter acordado.

Encontrou o chorão deitado no berço, com cara de poucos amigos. Aliás, pouquíssimos. Quase nenhum.

Pegou-o no colo, e em instantes ele já se aquietava e fechava os olhinhos verdes, que herdara da mãe. Os olhos que tanto cativavam e alegravam. Aqueles que desde a primeira vez conquistava qualquer pessoa.

A porta do quarto abriu devagar. Ela sorria ao ver o marido cantarolando baixinho para o filho.

Ela acompanhou-o seguindo o mesmo ritmo, aproximando-se. E de repente ele parou, fazendo uma careta.

- O que foi?

- Ele fez xixi.

Não houve controle. Ela desatou a rir, alto. Apoiou-se na porta, para não cair, enquanto James, frustrado, tentava limpar a meleca sobre seu pijama.

Ela já adormecera quando ele saiu do banho e deitou-se ao lado dela. As mãos dele enroscaram-se em seu corpo, e minutos depois ele dormia, feliz.

XXXX

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também. Muito

- Muito mesmo?

- Muito.

- Então, o que você acha de comprar um doce pra mim?

- Aproveitadora!

- É por isso que eu digo que eu tenho o melhor marido do mundo. O dinheiro está na cômoda.

XXXX

- A campainha está tocando. Deve ser o mocinho da pizza. Vai lá você?

- Vai você!

- Então ta. Eu vou. Mas assim. De calcinha e sutiã.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Não?

- Não.

Ela levantou-se, rápido. Pegou o dinheiro do armário e saiu em direção a porta.

Foi impedida no meio do caminho.

Ele pegou o dinheiro se sua mão, correu para porta e abriu-a.

Pegou a pizza, sentindo o olhar estranho do motoboy. Claro. Estava apenas de samba-canção. Deu um risinho e pagou-o.

Ao longe, uma voz feminina gritava, divertida:

-VEM LOGO, JAMEZITO! TO ESPERANDO!

Ele corou. Fechou a porta. E encontrou uma Lily às gargalhadas, no quarto.

- Engraçadinha.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

- Você é tonta.

- Mas eu amo você.

- Eu também.

A pizza? Foi esquecida, em cima da mesa da sala.

XXXX

- Te amo. Muito.

- Eu amo você. Pra sempre.

As lágrimas que caíram naquela noite nunca secaram. As palavras ditas nunca foram esquecidas. E as provas de amores seriam, um dia, idolatradas.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**N/A²: **E aí? Gostou? Odiou? Teve paciência pra ler isso daqui até o final? Então, please, REVIEWS!

kiisses ;D


End file.
